1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a spool braking device for a dual bearing reel.
2. Background Information
A spool braking device is provided in dual bearing reels, especially bait casting reels that release fishing line during casting, in order to prevent backlash during casting. A centrifugal braking device that uses centrifugal force, a magnet braking device that uses magnetic flux generated by magnets, and the like, have been conventionally known as spool braking devices. In addition, technology that electronically controls and brakes a rotation in the line-releasing direction of a spool that is rotatably mounted to a reel unit has been recently disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-332436). Conventional electronically controlled braking devices include a circuit board that is arranged in an interior of the reel unit and a plurality of electrical components disposed on the circuit board. The electrical components include a microcomputer and a sensor that detects a rotational speed of the spool. In addition, a plurality of magnets is mounted to a spool shaft and is sequentially arranged in a rotational direction around the spool shaft. A plurality of coils are connected to the circuit board and disposed around an outer periphery of the magnets. The spool is braked by utilizing the electric power generated in the coils by the rotation of the spool.
In addition, the conventional electrically controlled braking devices are configured to be able to adjust the braking force by a dial. Specifically, they are configured so that the braking force is changed by adjusting the extent of overlap between the coils and the magnets in the axial direction.
Casting conditions widely vary. To take fishing line as an example, the relative density of fishing line made of polyamide resin, fluorocarbon, or polyethylene are each different. Therefore, when the fishing line is wound around the spool, the mass of the spool is changed by the fishing line. Accordingly, the moment of inertia of the spool changes. In addition, the mass of tackle such as a lure, mounted on a tip of the fishing line change depending on the tackle type. The rotational speed of the spool in casting is changed by the above described change of the moment of inertia and the mass of a tackle. In addition, the spool speed in casting is changed depending on the casting methods such as a full-casting, light-casting, and the like. Furthermore, resistance exerted by the tackle changes depending on situations at fishing spots such as a head wind or a tailwind. Thus, the flying speed of the tackle in casting may change.
In the above described conventional configuration, the braking force is adjusted with a dial. Because of this, adjustment with the dial may cope with the mass change of the tackle. However, the braking force is adjusted in a stepwise fashion. Therefore, there is a possibility of backlash when casting conditions change, such as when a fishing line with a mass that is different from that of the configured fishing line being used, when a head wind blows, or a when full-casting is performed. In addition, other problems may occur such as when a fishing line with a small mass is used or when a tailwind blow, thus creating a situation in which the tackle is not cast far enough and/or a situation in which the tackle is cast too far. Accordingly, the tackle may be cast to a position remote from a target position. Thus there is a possibility that casting performance cannot be maintained.
In order to maintain the casting performance, the braking force can be minutely adjusted with an operating member and can be configured depending on casting conditions. However, when adjustment of the braking force is minutely performed with the operating member, delicate maneuver is required for minute moving distance. Therefore, the operation becomes cumbersome, and it is also difficult to promptly find out an optimal setting depending on casting conditions.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved spool braking device for a dual bearing reel for promptly finding an optimal setting for casting conditions with an easy operation. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.